Problemas Pessoais
by Lalye
Summary: Ele tentou solucionar seus problemas.Assim como ela tentou superar os seus.E esses problemas acabaram aproximando o pobre Shaoran e a rica Sakura, que a um bom tempo,já sabem bem o que é ser um adulto... ou não?
1. Chapter 1

(Revisadinho *-*)

Fic: Problemas pessoais

Oi gente /o/

Há, fic nova, de autora nova aqui no FanFiction 8D

Meu nome é Larissa, mais aqui no fanfiction Larie,Lalye... E comecei essa fic faz teeempo, só que só fui postar agora por que o Miseno-sensei me ajudou /o/ brigada Miseno-san - Espero que vcs gostem da minha fic e de mim tb - To meio ansiosa com a oupinião de vcs .-. . Então leiam e no final eu vou por os comentários certinhos e tal

Boa Leitura /o/

-------------------

- A última coisa que eu pensei que a gente poderia perder era a casa... Mas agora... – disse uma moça de cabelos longos e negros, e olhos igualmente muito escuros.

- Não se entristeça Meiling – o primo tentava consolá-la. Era um rapaz alto de cabelos bagunçados e olhos cor de âmbar – As coisas vão melhorar. Eu e Fenmei estamos procurando emprego... Aqui, e no Japão também... Nós vamos conseguir alguma coisa. Quando acharmos, independente de onde for, faremos algum intercâmbio pra você não precisar parar a faculdade.

- XiãoLang, até lá onde iremos morar? – Perguntou Meiling para o rapaz.

- Eu achei uma casa menor mais próxima da cidade. O lugar é bom. Não tem todo luxo que tínhamos é claro, mas é _morável_...

- _Morável_... Nunca pensei... Que isso fosse acontecer... – Yelan Li falou olhando para o pequeno caminhão de carga que levava as poucas coisas que eles tinham para a nova casa – Confio em você meu filho... Como herdeiro do clã, eu sei que não vai deixar que nossa família afunde...

- Não mãe... Eu não vou deixar. – disse XiãoLang decidido.

Não. Ele não queria ver aquela cena. Sua mãe ali no jardim da enorme e antiga mansão Li, vendo suas coisas sendo transportadas para uma casa _morável_. Sabia que por mais que ela tentasse manter sua postura matriarca, aquela que passa por tudo sem se abalar, Yelan estava sofrendo muito. Afinal, sua casa estava sendo entregue a mãos estranhas - e ela não podia fazer nada. Nenhum deles se quer sabia o que aconteceria no dia seguinte. Era uma agonia que todo o clã Li sentia agora.

Aos poucos foram colocando tudo o que poderiam levar para a nova casa dentro do caminhão. O antigo mordomo Wei, ia dirigindo uma combe com os membros daquela grande família. Uma atitude memorável, pois os Li não podiam pagá-lo mais. Entretanto, ele decidiu continuar com eles. Faria tudo o que pudesse para ajudar aquelas pessoas, que com o tempo viraram sua família também. Dirigia a combe, sentindo o silêncio. Todos no banco de trás estavam quietos. O clima estava realmente pesado.

O clã Li era um dos mais famosos de toda a China. Tinham uma empresa muito próspera, e muitos patrimônios. Entretanto, sempre tem alguém que quer o que você tem. Alguém quis o que os Li tinham, e foi dado um golpe milionário.

Toda a riqueza se foi. Houve um escândalo, e uma pessoa acabou sendo morta. Algo muito repentino. Um choque. Em poucas semanas tudo o que cercava os Li não lhes pertenciam mais. Nem sua casa, nem seus móveis. Apenas uma combe - que estava transportando eles para a nova casa - e a outra casa. Faculdades, cursos de especialização e de línguas. Nunca haviam precisado tanto desse currículo recheado.

Em quase uma hora chegaram à sua nova casa. Realmente não se comparava nem um pouco á Mansão Li. Era muito simples, apesar de grande. Sua fachada era de uma pintura branca meio amarelada, algumas trepadeiras começando a cobrir as paredes. Um pequeno jardim mal cuidado. Por dentro era igualmente simples.

Móveis de segunda mão, e o chão de taco, sendo que alguns estavam fora do lugar.

No andar de cima haviam cinco quartos, cada um comportava até quatro pessoas. Havia também um banheiro. Nos fundos da casa havia um pequeno quintal onde tinha um longo varal, que ia de muro a muro.

- Eu vou tirar agente do fundo desse poço! Eu juro mãe... – Jurou XiãoLang. E ele sabia que só deixaria de cumprir o juramento se morresse.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Kinomoto-sama, chegaram hoje esses currículos da China e achei interessante trazê-los para você ver... – A secretária da famosa "chefia-suprema" falava rapidamente.

- Da China? – perguntou uma mulher sentada atrás da mesa tradicionalmente gigante de donos de grandes empresas. – E a propósito, já lhe pedi para me chamar de Sakura, não pedi? – ela olhou por cima das folhas que estava lendo.

- Desculpe-me Sakura-San! É da China sim. E me parecem muito bons se me permite opinar... – ela estendeu os currículos para ela prontamente.

- Deixe-me dar uma olhada nisso. – Kinomoto Sakura analisou um por um e soltou uma exclamação de surpresa. – Família Li, pedindo emprego? Céus! Eu já fui concorrente da empresa deles! Se bem que andavam bem sumidos... Alguma coisa aconteceu... – virou-se para a secretária com um sorriso - Muito obrigada, pode voltar pro trabalho querida!

Sakura era a dona e diretora de uma marca que fazia de tudo. Desde rolos de papel higiênico, até peças para veículos. Kinomoto era um nome conhecido em todo o Japão, e em vários outros países. Ela era uma mulher muito bem sucedida e morava sozinha em um grande apartamento em Tókio. Seu irmão e seu pai moravam em Tomoeda, uma pequena cidade onde nascera. Portanto Sakura era um tanto sozinha, e Tomoyo - sua prima que também morava em Tókio -, vivia implicando com isso... O que Sakura tinha de admitir que a irritava as vezes.

Com o seu dia-a-dia agitado, ela não tinha muito tempo para pensar sobre esse tipo de coisa. Então sempre deixava o assunto de lado, como agora, que estava analisando currículos. Como sua secretária mesmo havia dito, eram muito bons.

Eram três: Fenmei, Shaoran e Meiling Li, sendo que a última ainda não havia concluído a faculdade. Todos os três sabiam falar muito bem o japonês e haviam trabalhado no comando das empresas Li, o que não era tão surpreendente já que eram de uma família tradicional e tinham cursado (No caso de Meiling, ainda estava cursando) a melhor faculdade da China.

Depois de analisar mais algumas coisas ela decidiu que chamaria os três.

Estava mesmo precisando de alguns funcionários, e também tinha curiosidade de saber o porquê deles estarem pedindo emprego. _"Não custa nada..."_ pensou por fim.

Pediu para que a secretária os convocasse a comparecer no Japão em uma semana. Teriam dois dias de folga para se instalarem e depois já começariam a trabalhar. Cada um em um setor. E um deles trabalharia diretamente com ela. A diretora da empresa. A tão temida e poderosa Kinomoto Sakura.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shaoran Li olhava pensativo para o sol poente. Com os braços apoiados no para-peito da janela, pensava no que aconteceria. Ainda era tão jovem, mal tinha concluído seus vinte e seis anos, e já passara por tanta coisa. Várias crises na empresa. Escândalos em sua família, que havia tentado abafar. Tantas pessoas tentando roubar o que ele tinha...

Como seria agora, afinal? Estava em uma nova fase. Enquanto olhava o pôr-do-sol, pensava no que ainda estaria por vir.

Ele iria recuperar todo o patrimônio Li. Estava certo disso. Não suportava a idéia de o que era de seu direito, estivesse nas mãos dos outros. Como fora tão tolo? Era culpa dele, ele tinha certeza que era. Sentia-se terrivelmente culpado. Já havia mandado currículos para diversos lugares. Voltar a trabalhar seria apenas o começo...

Não, não era o começo de uma nova vida. Ele não queria isso. E sim o começo de uma luta, para conseguir o que era seu.

- Tão perdido em seus pensamentos... – sussurrou Meiling atrás de Shaoran.

- Alguém aqui tem que fazer isso não é mesmo? – respondeu falsamente sério.

- Impressão minha ou está insinuando que eu não penso?

- Um pouco inconseqüentemente... De vez em quando... – provocou.

- Se isso se refere ao que eu estou pensando, acho que não fui a única inconseqüente da história... – disse aceitando a provocação.

- Depende do que você chama de inconseqüência... – dizendo isso, puxou Meiling pra perto de si.

- O fato de sermos primos não significa nada não é mesmo? – perguntou ela com a voz fraca.

- Não significa nada... – Shaoran depositou suavemente um beijo na boca de Meiling. Quando ia aprofundar o beijo, Wei bateu na porta.

Meiling olhou com uma expressão emburrada para o primo, e foi abrir a porta.

- Telefone para o senhor. – anunciou o velho entregando o telefone ao antigo patrão – É do Japão.

_-_Obrigado Wei_. _Alô, Quem fala?®_. Recebemos seu currículo essa semana, e o senhor foi convocado para comparecer a cede das empresas Kinomoto® depois de amanhã às 10h00min. Ah, e as senhoritas Fenmei e Meiling Li também. –_disse rapidamente a secretária Asahina.De-Depois de amanha? – gaguejou Shaoran.

- Aqui é Asahina secretária da Kinomoto

-

**-**_Sim... A empresa pagará a viagem, não se preocupe e... –_Asahina deu uma pausa. Parecia estar lendo algo. – _E a Kinomoto-Sama já providenciou sua hospedagem também. Só precisam me passar alguns dados. Pode me fazer esse favor, Sr. Li__?_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Os três desembarcaram em Tókio quando já era noite. Já havia um táxi os esperando, para levá-los até seu novo apartamento. Shaoran achou estranho - o diretor da empresa parecia ter certeza que eles passariam na entrevista. O apartamento não era muito grande, mas era bem arrumado. Já haviam móveis e até comida na geladeira.

- Nada mal hein?... Como eles sabiam que eu chegaria morta de fome? – perguntou Meiling abrindo os armários à procura de alguma coisa para comer.

- Amanhã teremos a entrevista... Espero que a gente se saia bem... – comentou Fenmei jogando-se no sofá.

- Nós _temos_que nos sair bem... Parece ser um ótimo emprego. Tivemos sorte... O duro vai ser deixar os outros lá. Já estou com saudades da mamãe! – Shaoran jogou sua mala em um canto e deu uma olhada pela janela.

- Que fofo... Chega a ficar _gay_ um cara como você dizer isso Xião... – Meiling debochou do primo.

- Você sabe muito bem que não sou gay! – retrucou Shaoran. – Olhem só meninas: Daqui dá para ver metade do centro de Tókio...

- Pois não é que eu tenho que concordar com a Meiling? Você é muito sensível para o seu tamanho Onii-Kun! – brincou Fenmei – Cuidado para nenhum marmanjo se apaixonar por você!

- É um complô contra mim é? Está bem... Se for assim eu vou pro meu quarto descansar e esquecer que vocês existem! – emburrado, pegou sua mala e levou para o quarto antes que elas respondessem.

Realmente Shaoran Li era um tanto sensível, mais não havia nada a ver com ser gay. Ele apreciava coisas simples, e era muito apegado a sua família. Além do quê, perdera o pai muito cedo e desde então era o único homem da casa além de Wei. Havia suas três irmãs, a Meiling, a mãe dela e sua própria mãe... Mas isso não fez com que ele ficasse afeminado, mas sim que ele entendesse melhor a beleza feminina e entendesse mais as mulheres. E era isso que atraía Meiling.

No dia seguinte acordaram cedo, tomaram café e chamaram o táxi, para levá-los à _Kinomoto®_.

A sede da empresa ocupava um prédio inteiro. Ele tinha quinze andares e o andar onde fariam a entrevista era o antepenúltimo. Assim que chegaram, um senhor com cerca de cinqüenta anos chamou-os em sua sala.

- Fenmei, Shaoran e Meiling Li, estou certo? – perguntou o senhor.

- Sim... – respondeu Fenmei ansiosa.

- Bem, creio que vieram para uma entrevista... Porém... – disse ele reticente – Não haverá entrevista.

- N-Não haverá entrevista? – Meiling arregalou os olhos. Não poderiam fazer isso com eles... Fazê-los vir até o Japão para simplesmente não haver entrevista?

- Não... Decisão de lá de cima. – falou ele apontando pra cima. – A diretoria... Kinomoto-sama. Ela leu pessoalmente os currículos e disse que não era necessária a entrevista... Eu particularmente estranhei. Mas ordens são ordens. Então, eu lhes direi onde irão trabalhar aqui.

Os Li olharam uns para os outros. Afinal não havia sido tão ruim... O que ocorrera para que fossem tão "bonzinhos" com eles?

- Srta. Meiling, que ainda cursa a faculdade de administração, irá estagiar no sexto andar. Vá até lá e fale com o Sr. Hideki. - ele entregou um papel à Meiling - Entregue isso a ele quando for. Srta. Fenmei, oitavo, Sra. Chiharu. A senhorita teve sorte. Uma das pessoas mais fáceis de trabalhar nessa empresa. - comentou entregando um papel á Fenmei também. - Já o senhor... - deu um suspiro pessimista.

- Com quem trabalharei? – perguntou receoso.

- Com a pessoa mais temida dessa empresa toda. – respondeu o senhor em um tom macabro, que fez Shaoran sentir um frio na espinha – Kinomoto Sakura, a dona disso tudo que esta à sua volta. No último andar. Agora, sugiro irem aos seus respectivos andares e depois só nos vemos semana que vem. – o senhor apertou a mão de cada um deles – Qualquer coisa me procurem. Meu nome é Yagami. E boa sorte no novo emprego... Principalmente você, garoto.

- Muito obrigada! – agradeceu Fenmei se levantando e saindo da sala.  
Shaoran, como iria subir, pegou um elevador diferente da Meiling e Fenmei, que desejaram boa sorte para ele, antes de saírem. Assim que entrou no elevador sentiu uma ansiedade descomunal percorrer-lhe o corpo.

Como seria a nova chefa? Com certeza seria uma velha gorda ranzinza. Ou então uma alta e muito magra, e ainda sim velha. Velha - tinha certeza! Deveria ter herdado a empresa da família ou do marido. Será que a suportaria?

Décimo quinto andar. Assim que a porta se abriu viu o caos em que viveria. A recepção da diretoria era ampla. Não haviam muitas pessoas no cômodo. Porém as poucas que ali estavam, andavam rápido e logo saíram. Pessoas correndo de um lado para o outro com papéis na mão. E no meio da sala uma mesa onde uma ruiva escrevia alguma coisa no computador enquanto tomava café. Shaoran se aproximou da secretária.

- Bom dia, meu nome é Shaoran Li e...

- Li! Um dos novos contratados. Seja bem vindo! – interrompeu a ruiva. – Me chamo Asahina Mikuru, secretária da diretora e de metade dessas pessoas que você ta vendo correr por ai... Semana que vem vai ser um dos corredores daqui também! – falou ela animada.

- O Yagami me mandou aqui...

- Sim, sim... Ele me avisou pelo telefone. Venha, vou lhe mostrar a sua sala. – Mikuru se levantou e Shaoran a seguiu.  
Eles passavam por um corredor, quando ela parou diante de uma das portas dali.

- Ali, - Mikuru apontou para a última porta do corredor. – É a sala da Kinomoto-San. Nunca entre lá sem ser chamado. _Nunca_, ouviu?

- Está bem... _Nunca_ o farei! – Shaoran ficava cada fez mais assustado com aquilo.

- Se ela for passar ordens, usará a caixinha de som que tem na sua sala. – a ruiva abriu outra porta, que provavelmente era da sala de Shaoran. Era razoavelmente grande. Tinha uma mesa, um armário, uma prateleira, janela, e até um sofazinho. Na mesa - um computador, alguns papéis, porta canetas e um aparelhinho preto para qual Mikuru apontou. – É por isso aqui que você vai falar com a Kinomoto-San. E ouvirá ela por ali. – apontou para cima onde tinha uma caixinha de som.

- Por que ela não se comunica pessoalmente com seus empregados? – perguntou Shaoran com certo tom de indignação.

- Kinomoto-sama é uma pessoa muito importante e ocupada. Creio eu que não tenha tempo... – respondeu Mikuru, prontamente.

- Você já viu a cara dela?

- Que pergunta! Mais é claro que já a vi. Eu sou uma das únicas que trabalha 12 horas por dia, diretamente com ela! A única além da Tomoyo-San que pode entrar na sala dela sem ser convocada! – afirmou ela com certo orgulho. – Seja como for... Compareça aqui segunda-feira, assim como combinado. Agora eu tenho que voltar ao meu posto. Boa sorte... Tenho certeza de que vai precisar!

- Está bem... Obrigado Asahina. – Shaoran agradeceu enquanto saia da sala atrás dela.

- Asahina não... – Mikuru foi interrompida por uma voz feminina que vinha de uma das caixinhas de som do corredor.

- Mikuru-Chan eu estou saindo para a reunião. P_or favor,_ não se esqueça das tarefas que lhe pedi! E... – a voz fez uma pausa – a minha chave deve estar na sua mesa... Ok... Não se esqueça de nada, hein Mikuru!

Shaoran, que havia prestado atenção na voz percebeu que sua chefe não era não velha, afinal. Tinha uma voz até doce... Mas ainda assim devia ter mais de trinta, e devia ser gorda. De qualquer modo, estava ansioso para conhecê-la.

- Com licença – pediu Mikuru saindo da sala. Shaoran ficou naquela sala sozinho. Deu uma ultima conferida na sua nova área de trabalho, virou-se e saiu.

------------------------------------------------

Yeahhh! o/

Bem, essa fic surgiu de um momento de fúria, quando ninguém atualizava fic nenhuma. Na revolta, decidi escrever uma minha e ai estamos :D

Na fic, Shaoranzito-kun é probre8D e a Sakura é riiiica /o/ O que vai contra a maioria das fics. O Shaoran levou um golpe que vocês ficaram sabendo ao longo da fic e perdeu quase tudo. Já a Sakura, enriqueceu e eu tb contarei como , mas nem por isso deixa de ter seus problemas, e ela tem MUITOS. Sakura se interessou pelo novo desempregado e pescou ele 8D. Eles ainda não se viram, mais a vida deles ta prestes a se cruzar

Gostaram? Bem, isso eu quero saber nas reviews. Eu vou ir postando á medida que vou escrevendo. No momento sem data certa, mas algo que me faria escrever mais rápido são as reviews... Mas como eu sou realista, no primeiro capitulo eu sei que não vai vir tanta gente assim ler .-. Mas eu JURO que trago um 2ª cap xDDD

PeloamordeDeusousejaláemqualvocêacredita, Manda review e faça uma criança feliz .-.

; 3 beijinhos-pra-casar8D

# Cantinho da Miin [1º Capítulo!]:

- Cara, essa coisa de edição dá trabalho! T-T Mas dane-se! Eu te amo Lalye-Chan! - Esmaga a Lalye - Oks, parei.


	2. Primeiros dias de trabalho

Fic: Problemas pessoais

Estoy aqui -

**Como vão criaturass? :DDDD**

**Depois de um tempo eu cooonsegui concluir o 2º cap dessa fic :D aee!!  
Fiquei MTO mais MTO mais MTO MEEERMO feliz pelas reviews - são tão especiais - abraça as reviews**

**Bem, sem mais delongas, hoje não tem legenda tb pq eu ainda não defini a legenda que vou adotar u.u. então tentem vocês interpretar :D morre**

**Problemas Pessoais**

-- CAP 2 :D

**Primeiros dias de trabalho...**

Shaoran ouvia um barulhinho irritante... Mas estava tão longe... Não se preocupou, resolveu continuar tomando chá com sua mãe. Estava contando-lhe que se casaria no próximo domingo, mas a noiva era incerta, ele estava em duvida entre duas moças, porem não se lembrava do rosto delas. Por que não lembrava? Por que o barulhinho aumentava? Estava se desconcentrando... Tinha que manter a concentração, mais sua mente vagava sozinha. Aos poucos o rosto de sua mãe sumia, e o ambiente em que estavam também. Não, ele precisava se concentrar, mais um pouco, mais um pouco...

- Shaoran acorda logo, não agüento mais ouvir essa merda de despertador! – Meiling entrou no quarto pegou uma jaqueta do cabide e atacou no primo que ainda tentava acreditar que seu sonho era verdade. – É o primeiro dia de trabalho, não podemos ter o luxo de nos atrasarmos.

- Ahh... Mas eu tava falando com a mamãe! – resmungava o homem, que sonolento mais parecia um garotinho não querendo ir para a escola.

- Aprende Meiling, é assim que se faz... – Femei entrou no quarto do irmão com um pacotinho de gelo na mão, puxou um pouco o cobertor de cima de Shaoran. Abriu o pacotinho e jogou nas costas do homem, que levantou na hora.

- AHHHHHH FEMEI VOCE TÁ LOUCA?? – ele arregalou os olhos se virando, puxando o cobertor como se fosse um pecado estar sem camisa e caindo da cama.

- To dizendo, to dizendo... Ele ainda vai atacar seus batons, Meiling. Cuidado! – dizendo isso ela saiu do quarto, e nem viu o olhar flamejante do irmão, que quase queimou o seu cabelo.

- Enfim... Arrume-se priminho! Hoje é o dia! – falava Meiling animada enquanto ia para a cozinha comer alguma coisa.

Shaoran pegou uma muda de roupas já arrumadas na noite anterior e foi para o banheiro. Enquanto se trocava pensava em algumas coisas. Na verdade seu sonho o deixara atordoado. Não costumava ligar muito para sonhos, mas aquele parecia tão... Ele não sabia definir isso. No sonho ele falava com sua mãe, de quem sentia muita saudade. E no sonho ele dizia que iria se casar. E realmente nos últimos tempos havia pensado em casar-se com Meiling. A tragédia da família Li fez com que isso ficasse em segundo plano. Só não havia entendido a parte em que ele estava em dúvida entre duas noivas. Isso o tinha deixado confuso.

Mas não tinha tempo de pensar. Se arrumou, tomou café da manha, e os três Li saíram para o primeiro dia de trabalho.

Chegando ao prédio, foi cada um para o seu andar. Meiling muito animada, havia se dado bem o novo chefe. Na verdade ela havia visto algo de familiar nele. Como se tivesse o visto em outra ocasião, mas não conseguia lembrar-se. Sr.Hideki era mais ou menos da idade de Shaoran, era um homem muito bonito, fato que Meiling não pode ignorar.

Quando Meiling chegou ao seu andar, foi para sua mesa, que ficava entre muitas outras naquela sala cheia de gente andando para lá e para cá. Muitos jovens da idade dela, e uns três deles na mesma faculdade para qual ela fora transferida. Era sem dúvidas um lugar vivo e até certo ponto alegre, o que fez a garota gostar muito de lá. Na China, quando estava nas empresas Li, a sessão onde trabalhava era séria, cheia de pessoas estressadas, com feições de rancor. Havia gostado tanto do novo trabalho, que até via um ponto bom na queda da sua família. Talvez o único ponto bom pois ainda estava abalada com tudo o que acontecera e sabia o quanto sua família estava sofrendo na China, por serem tão conhecidos e derrepente, agora ninguém mais acreditava neles, como se fossem criminosos. Isso era triste, mas Meiling nunca fora de guardar pensamentos ruins na cabeça, não remoia as coisas, então agora que estava naquela sala cheia de gente, se sentia bem, por se sentir viva.

Colocou sua bolsa sobre a mesa, ligou o computador. Não demorou a aparecer o Sr.Hideki na sua mesa.

- Bom dia Srta. Meiling! – disse ele sorrindo. – Primeiro dia, hein? Dê o melhor de si, tenho certeza que você vai se dar bem aqui! – ele fez uma pausa e tirou um papel de dentro da pasta que carregava. – Primeiro serviço pra você... Divirta-se! – concluindo isso ele foi andando entre as mesas para dar ordem á outras pessoas. Meiling ficou observando ele sair e dar ordens a outras pessoas. Aquele homem lhe era familiar... Ela tinha certeza! Deixou isso de lado e virou-se para a folha de papel, que se encontrava em suas mãos...

Mal chegou Shaoran no ultimo andar e Asahina foi despejando ordens que a Kinomoto havia passado para ele. E não eram poucas. Passou a manhã inteira sem sequer respirar direito. Em pouco tempo, aconteceu o que Asahina disse que aconteceria: "Semana que vem vai ser um dos corredores daqui também Sr.Li!" e realmente, Shaoran agora era mais uma daquelas pessoas cheias de coisas para fazer. E em pouquíssimo tempo, entendeu o porquê de Kinomoto ser tão temida. Era uma diretora extremamente mandona e exigente. Colocava todo mundo pra trabalhar e não deixava respirarem um segundo. Na verdade, a única que levava uma vida tranqüila por ali era Asahina, que ficava a tarde passando recados de Kinomoto para o resto da empresa além de ficar tomando café em sua mesa.

Se Shaoran havia achado a nova chefa anti-social quando soube que ela não costumava falar diretamente com seus funcionários, cara a cara, agora tinha certeza de que a tal Kinomoto tinha algum tipo de problema que a impedia de falar com os outros. Ela raramente saia da sala, e quando o fazia saia tão depressa que ninguém a via. Asahina repassava a maioria das ordens dela, então a própria Kinomoto não falava com seus funcionários, apenas mandava sua secretária falar com eles. E isso era algo que Shaoran não compreendia, pois quando estava afrente da empresa Li, fazia questão de andar pelo prédio todo, ver se estava tudo ok. Era muito participativo, sentia as dores da empresa, afinal, sua família precisava disso. Mas a Kinomoto ficava em sua sala o tempo todo. E isso era algo que Shaoran simplesmente não conseguia entender.

Na parte da tarde tudo foi mais tranqüilo. Depois de almoçar com uns colegas, Shaoran concluiu várias tarefas que tinha para aquela tarde, e mais sossegado, ficou um tempo olhando pela janela da sua sala. Ela ficava de frente para a rua, e do outro lado tinha um outro prédio. O prédio da frente era luxuoso,residencial, daqueles que tem um apartamento para dois andares...

De repente sentiu uma sensação estranha... Como se estivesse sendo vigiado. Virou-se para a porta, que se encontrava fechada. Julgou ser coisa de sua cabeça e resolveu esquecer. Mal se sentou em sua cadeira já ouviu batidas da porta. Asahina como sempre, trazendo algum recado. Voltou ao trabalho, e logo esqueceu do que sentira. Pouco depois, quando já estava quase indo embora,sentiu aquilo de novo, mas preferiu ignorar. Não devia ser nada, não é mesmo?

Quando chegaram em casa, Femei e Shaoran jantaram ouvindo Meiling contar seu dia de trabalho, falou do novo chefe e dos novos colegas. Femei falou pouco, e Shaoran menos ainda. Quando Meiling saiu para a faculdade, Femei foi até o sofá, onde o irmão estava deitado.

- Ela parece estar bem empolgada não é mesmo? – comentou ela sorrindo.

- É... Bastante empolgada com o chefe dela. – respondeu Shaoran fechando a cara.

- Que bonitinho! Com ciúmes né? – riu a irmã.

- Por que eu teria ciúmes da Meiling?

- Sério Shaoran. Por que não assumem de uma vez?

- Eu ia... Mas aconteceu tanta coisa de uns tempos pra cá... Não deu tempo. Agora não é a hora certa.

- Shaoran... Acho... – Femei começou a abaixar o tom de voz – Bem... Não vem ao caso, vou dormir... Boa noite! – dizendo isso saiu da sala antes que seu irmão pudesse fazer mais perguntas. Ele achou estranho, mas não queria ir atrás da irmã pra perguntar. Estava com sono demais para isso... Então se ajeitou no sofá... E...

--

Quando Shaoran foi acordado no outro dia (desta vez com água fria no pescoço) estava em seu quarto, na verdade nem se lembrava de ter ido para lá, sabia que ia fazer Femei pagar pela crueldade. Foi tomar seu banho matinal, foi para o trabalho e foi um dia com o anterior. E sentia-se vigiado todo o tempo. Perguntou para um de seus colegas se as salas tinham câmera, ele disse que até onde sabia não, a única sala que tinha câmera era a da diretora, e também havia câmeras nos corredores e na recepção. Como sempre, deixou esses pensamentos de lado, tinha mais coisas para se preocupar... Não podia parecer um louco com mania de perseguição na sua primeira semana de trabalho.

E os dias foram se passando... Outras formas cruéis que Femei arranjava para acordar o irmão mais novo. E de tarde, Shaoran sempre um pouco menos ocupado, ficava olhando o movimento da rua... Observando as pessoas passarem... E sempre aquela sensação estranha.

Em uma certa quarta feira, ele pegou o elevador com uma mulher. Um pouco mais baixa que ele. Ela usava óculos escuros e roupas sociais. Tinha uma expressão séria, mais era jovem, e bonita. Tinha cabelos claros e era magra. Shaoran não tinha a visto ainda. Achou estranho uma estranha indo ao andar da administração, não era comum.

Quando eles chegaram à recepção, a mulher foi até a Asahina e disse:

- Mikuru-san, por favor, peça ao Sr.Yagami subir até aqui, preciso falar com ele. – e no ato, Shaoran reconheceu a voz dela. Só podia ser uma pessoa: Kinomoto Sakura, a dona da empresa Kinomoto, a poderosa chefa. Ele ficou olhando ela passar, até um tanto hipnotizado por todas as suas suposições estarem erradas. Mas ela passou tão rápido que ele uns segundos depois continuava parado no mesmo lugar olhando... E olhando...

- Sr.Li, algum problema? – perguntou a secretária, um tanto preocupada.

- Ahn... Que? – um pouco lerdo, ele "retomou a consciência" e olhou para a ruiva do outro lado da mesa – Não é nada não... A propósito, está bonita hoje srta.Asahina! – falou na tentativa de despistar a moça, e logo em seguida indo para sua sala.

- Obrigada Sr.Li – agradeceu com a mesma expressão de preocupação.

E assim, ele viu sua chefa pela primeira vez, mais ainda sim de óculos escuros. Isso impedia de ver quase a face inteira da mulher. E nos dias que se seguiram, não a viu mais no elevador, no máximo a via passando no corredor. E nunca cumprimentava ninguém. Mas, considerando que ela quase não saia da sala, agora era uma evolução ele a ver passando no corredor uma vez a cada dois dias. E já fazia algumas semanas que os Li estavam naquela empresa. Semanas onde Meiling falava muito sobre sua faculdade e seu trabalho, e Femei continuava a esconder alguma coisa. Shaoran achava muito estranho o modo como Meiling falava do chefe. Mais ele não se preocupava tanto. E agora ele e Meiling estavam meio distantes, pela falta de tempo. Nos finais de semana Meiling estudava, fazia trabalhos e saia muito. Femei era caseira e raramente ia a algum almoço ou jantar. Shaoran era mais caseiro ainda. Aproveitava e limpava a casa. Quase nada o tirava de casa aos fins de semana. E era assim, a nova vida dos Li no Japão.

--

E era mais um domingo. Finalmente o "descanso" acabava. Ela não via a hora de voltar ao trabalho. Não agüentava ficar em casa fazendo nada. O que para alguns durava tão pouco, para ela era uma eternidade. Entre a noite de sexta-feira e a manha de segunda-feira era tempo demais para Kinomoto Sakura, que amava seu trabalho.

Ainda era manha. Ela estava deitada na cama pensando... Pensando em nada... Olhou para o céu, ia chover. Ótimo. Perfeito pra mandar a empregada fazer pipoca e ela ficar na cama vendo filme o dia inteiro. Sozinha. E não era tão ruim. Acostumara-se a sua falta de companhia. Que acabaria em poucos segundos.

- Bom dia Sakura! – uma voz conhecida vinha da porta. Tomoyo, que não suportava passar um dia sem vir intrometer-se na vida da prima.

- Bom dia Tomoyo! – respondeu a outra com falsa empolgação. Não gostava dessas visitas "madrugueiras" da Tomoyo. De manha não era hora de conversar, nem andar, nem levantar. Não domingo.

- Para onde agente vai sair hoje? – perguntou a morena sentando-se na cama de Sakura.

- Lugar nenhum. Olhe só o céu Tomoyo. É dia de ficar em casa. Refletir. Ver algum filme...

- Você não acha que tem solidão em excesso na sua vida para querer ela até nos finais de semana? – questionou ela como se isso fosse a pior coisa do mundo.

- De novo não! POR FAVOR Tomoyo, eu gosto disso. Eu _gosto _entende?

- Está bem, eu finjo que acredito... Deixe-me ver uma coisa... – Tomoyo levantou-se e foi até os armários da prima. Começou a abri-los como se procurasse algo. – Nada bom... Sakura, a quanto tempo não faz compras?

- Eu não preciso de nada. Eu não tenho tempo pra isso. Tomoyo, _por favor_ eu quero tomar meu café da manha e ficar em casa hoje. Definitivamente você não vai me convencer a sair hoje! Desista.

- Eu estou tentando te ajudar Sakura! Eu quero o seu bem!

- Eu já sei o que é bom pra mim. Eu tenho idade o suficiente pra cuidar da minha vida!

- Então tá! Amanha eu passo no seu trabalho Sakura. Eu tenho que falar outra coisa com você. Mas como eu fui praticamente EXPULSA daqui, acho melhor deixar para amanhã.

- Concordo. Você sabe onde é a saída não é mesmo?

Tomoyo olhou assustada para Sakura. Quando ela se tornou tão rabugenta? Saiu pisando fundo.

E no outro dia. A prima ia ouvir! – Era o que as duas pensaram após a pequena briga.

--

**aee /o/**

**Então /o/ Eu sei que eu demorei um pouco... Mais eu terminei /o/**

**E sei que esse cap foi chatinho... Mais olhe só, o próximo...8D**

**Nesse capítulo, apenas vimos um pouco do dia a dia... As coisas ainda vão tomar forma nessa fic /o/**

**Uma coisa que eu queria lhes perguntar... Assim, o Shaoranzito-kun tem 4 irmãs, eu vi em uma fic, e em um outro site, que uma delas se chamava Femei, mas eu nunca mais consegui achar aquele site, e eu não tenho certeza se é isso mesmo... Se alguém ai souber, fico mto agradecida -**

**Bem, sobre a briguinha boba da Tomoyo de da Sakura (que tadinha, nem ta aparecendo tanto ainda .-.) não foi a primeira e nem será a ultima. Mais isso não quer dizer que a Sakura odeie a Tomoyo, a questão é, antes a Sakura-chan não se importava que a Tomoyo se metesse na vida dela, mais agora ela já tava grandinha demais pra que alguém ficasse cuidando da vida dela. Então as briguinhas se tornaram mais freqüentes. Mas mesmo assim, a Tomoyo é a amiga em que a Sakura mais confia.**

**No próximo capítulo, finalmente o encontro de Sakura e Shaoran, de uma forma inusitada. Uma conversa longa, e uma antiga amizade talvez se revele. Leiam o próximo capítulo de Problemas Pessoais! (T.T)**

**Haiuhaihaiah**

**Ok ok... um dia eu aprendo a fazer esse tipo de coisa ok? O.o''**

**;kissesdeixemreviews!!**

--

Agradecimento á Yasmin por ter dado uma olhada nesse treco pra me ajudar8D

(Comentário da Min: Eu sou demais ¿ LALYE, cadê os beijos? IUHSDFKJSDF, vou mandar sua irmã te dar umas aulas – fica a dica! xD)


	3. 3º cap parte I Mais uma briga

OêOê:D

Chegou o capitulo que eu queria que chegasse *-*

Eu tava pensando em demorar um pouco mais com isso... Mais eu não consigo... Se eu tentar prolongar, vai ficar uma fic chata .-.

Então aí vai o terceiro capítulo dessa joça /o/

-------

Cap 3 :D –

-

-

- Com o Eriol, Tomoyo? – perguntou surpresa Sakura.

- Sim Sakura, com o Eriol. Eu sei que você não é a favor disso, mas é com o Eriol, achando você isso bom ou não. – respondeu a outra rapidamente, sem deixar espaços para questionamentos.

- Espero que saiba o que esta fazendo. O jeitinho inglês dele não me engana... – retrucou a prima emburrada. Apesar de saber que não mudaria a opinião de Tomoyo, ainda assim não queria vê-la casada com Eriol.

- Já chega Sakura. Eu vim aqui para pedir uma coisa. Ahh... você já deve saber o que é! O que nós prometemos quando crianças... – disse Tomoyo com os olhos brilhando.

- Sim Tomoyo! Eu aceito ser sua madrinha! – Sakura levantou-se e contornou sua mesa para dar um abraço em Tomoyo – Mas ainda não gostei do novo primo. – concluiu ela orgulhosa.

- Ah Sakura! Sempre sonhei com isso! Por favor não me desanime! – Tomoyo olhou para Sakura como quem tem uma ótima idéia. Olhar que dava medo á Sakura de vez em quando. – Como a boa prima, melhor amiga e madrinha que você é...

- Ainh Tomoyo...Quando vai ser a tortura?

- Semana que vem, você vai tirar um dia da semana, para sair comigo!!! Eu tenho que comprar o tecido pra fazer o vestido pra você... – dizia Tomoyo pensativa.

- Nem pensar! Você não vai fazer o vestido da sua madrinha! Eu compro algum que eu achar bonito – mas Sakura sabia muito bem que quem ia escolher era a prima. – e pronto. Já pensou na decoração?

- Já... Estou em duvida entre algumas. Então você vai ter que me ajudar! Acho que nunca fiquei tão animada! – Tomoyo falava com um brilho nos olhos que deu dó a Sakura. Ela tinha medo pela prima. Não confiava no Eriol... Ah se ele fizesse Tomoyo sofrer... – Sakura-chan! Agora eu lembrei... Me desculpe por ontem. Eu... Não queria atrapalhar.

- Tudo bem Tomoyo. Eu só não gosto que você chega de madrugada em um domingo chuvoso pra me tirar da cama.

- Eu me preocupo com você. Ta sempre fingindo que ta tudo bem. Mais eu sei que não é assim. Eu não consigo ver felicidade em uma vida como a sua! Você não cuida de si mesma, você não dá importância.

- Acho que eu sou bem grandinha pra cuidar de mim mesma, Tomoyo. – retrucou Sakura, girando os olhos com um suspiro.

- Essa é a questão Sakura, você não está fazendo isso!

- Fazendo o que?

- Cuidando de si mesma, oras!

- E daí? Me deixa ser feliz!

- Mas você não está feliz!

- Quem te disse que não?

- Eu te digo que não!

- Tomoyo, eu já me cansei de você tentando controlar minha vida e me tratar como se fosse sua filhinha! – Sakura despejou brava para cima de Tomoyo. – Eu administro essa empresa faz 6 anos e isso prova que eu tenho condições de cuidar de mim mesma!

- Você cuidar da empresa não prova nada! Eu cuido de você por que eu te amo Sakura! Você é a minha melhor amiga! Eu amo você como se fosse minha própria filha SIM! – A morena tinha os olhos lacrimejantes. Não entendia como Sakura podia ser tão... Ingrata. Fizera tudo que podia por ela, e ainda sim ela retrucava e reclamava de tudo isso. – Eu só quero o melhor pra você. Por que não entende isso?

- Porque isso não é normal! Não é normal uma melhor amiga controlar a vida da outra o tempo inteiro e não deixar ela escolher seu próprio caminho. Não é normal uma melhor amiga fazer tudo por você como se fosse uma criança. Não é normal uma melhor amiga ficar até as 9 horas da noite discutindo com a outra e ainda dizendo que isso é o _melhor_ pra ela. Não é normal! – as palavras escapavam rapidamente da boca da mulher de cabelos claros.

- Então está bem. O que quer que eu faça? Finja que você não exista? Simplesmente ignore que você precisa de ajuda?

- EU NÃO PRECISO DE AJUDA! – gritou Sakura – ENTENDA TOMOYO!! É tão difícil assim? Não precisa fingir que eu não existo. Só não me ajude quando eu não pedir ajuda! Complicado?

- Pra mim é.

- Vá embora Tomoyo.

- Não vou. – dizendo isso Tomoyo sentou-se e cruzou as pernas em sinal de relutância.

- Ótimo, então vou eu. Boa noite.

----------

Shaoran havia fica um tempo a mais no trabalho aquele dia. Naquela segunda-feira tinha muito trabalho a se fazer, então ele pediu para Asahina comunicar á Meiling e Fenmei para que elas fossem sozinhas. Já era quase 9 horas da noite. Tudo estava escuro, e ele estava arrumando suas coisas para ir embora. Mal podia acreditar que tinha terminado tudo antes das 10. Não via à hora de voltar para casa e jantar. Estava morto de fome.

Nunca havia visto aquele lugar tão silencioso. Tudo uma calmaria. Ninguém correndo de um lado para o outro. Ninguém procurando ninguém. Só ele, e sua respiração. Ele sua respiração e folhas de papel. Ele, sua respiração, folhas de papel e gritos. Estavam cada vez mais altos. Parecia uma discussão, provavelmente entre duas mulheres. "Ainda tem gente aqui?" perguntou Shaoran a si mesmo. Havia arrumado tudo que tinha para arrumar, e então pegou suas coisas e se dirigiu á porta da sala, na altura em que a discussão parecia ter chegado ao seu corredor. Quando abriu a porta uma mulher um pouco mais baixa que ele e de cabelos claros (foi o que ele pode ver no escuro) estava perto de sua porta.

Foi tão rápido que Shaoran nem percebeu. A mulher o empurrou para dentro de sua própria sala e trancou a porta.

- VAI EMBORA TOMOYO! NÃO QUERO CONTINUAR ESSA DISCUSSÃO INÚTIL! – berrou a mulher dentro da sala de Shaoran.

- ESTÁ BEM SAKURA! NEGLIGENCIE SUA SITUAÇÃO! NÃO QUER MINHA AJUDA, ENTÃO NÃO VOU TE AJUDAR! MAS VOCE SABE, LÁ NO FUNDO VOCE SABE, QUE TEM UMA VIDA DESGRAÇADA! NÃO SOMOS SO EU E O SEU IRMÃO QUE ACHAMOS ISSO. MAS QUALQUER PESSOA QUE CONHEÇA SUA VIDA COMO EU CONHECI! – respondeu a outra do outro lado da porta. Logo depois ela foi embora, e Shaoran continuava parado no meio da sua sala, sem ação. Quando retomou a noção das coisas, olhou para a mulher que agora estava sentada em uma das cadeiras de sua sala. A claridade vinda da janela iluminava a face da bela mulher. Ela tinha olhos incrivelmente verdes e brilhantes. Seus cabelos castanhos claros e seu jeito de vestir denunciaram sua identidade: Kinomoto Sakura estava a ponto de chorar na sala de Shaoran. Ela não era gorda, ela não era velha, ela não era feia. Ela era perfeita.

------------------

HAOIUAHOIUAHOIAUHAOIUHAOIUAHUOIAHUOIAHAUIO

Geeente... Amei... Sério... Eu AMEI a finalização desse capitulo...

Mas antes de ataques cardíacos (me achei a autora de sucesso agora) Eu explico:  
Essa é a cena principal. É praticamente o que fez essa fic ir pra frente e eu não desistir dela. E claro, as cenas a seguir. Eu ia escrever um cap BEEEEM longo... só que quando eu terminei esse ultimo parágrafo.. eu falei: "Não... Aqui você não pode mexer. Faz uma parte II, não poste junto."

Eu me obedeci, então vou fazer isso...

Não sei se alguém notou, (sim, vou enrolar aqui) eu escrevi Fenmei em vez de Femei. E eu lhes digo o por que. É que a Vick.y pirena (MUITO obrigada *-*) me passou um site onde tinha o nome certinho e tals... E para pessoas como o Miseno-san que acham que ela é indefinida, ela é mulher .-.

Desculpa a demora pra postar. Tenho motivos... Escola, e tb a falta de reviews me desestimulou u.u Mais eu compreendo.. Porque só tem até o 2º cap...

Sem mais delongas, vou lá escrever a 2ª parte do 3º Cap, que postarei essa semana ;D

;*

[Miin contra-ataca! Xisdê pra você Lalyebah :P]


	4. 3º Cap parte II Diálogo

Desculpa .-.

Eu disse que naquela semana eu ia escrever a continuação .

E realmente ia... Só que assim... .-. Eu acabei viciando em Twilight, e também acabei viciando em outra fic, e acabei entrando de férias e fazendo mil coisas menos escrever xD  
Então /o/ Let's go peaple /o/ (?)

------------------------------

Problemas pessoais

Cap 3 parte II – Mais uma briga.

Agora eram exatamente 9 da noite. Shaoran paralisou na posição em que Sakura o empurrou. Ele observava, imóvel, os olhos da mulher que se esforçava para conter as lágrimas. Ela fechou os olhos levantou-se, fazendo Shaoran retomar a consciência.

- Sr. Li, poderia me acompanhar, por favor? – Kinomoto quebrou o silêncio. Algo na voz dela soava mais como se ela implorasse.

- Claro – ele respondeu com a voz falhando. Imediatamente ela começou a andar até o elevador. Shaoran a seguiu em silêncio. Perguntou-se para onde ela o levaria àquela hora da noite. Na verdade ele se perguntava milhões de coisas. Aliás... Não é todo dia que se vê Kinomoto Sakura chorando em sua sala.

Entraram no elevador. Ela apertou para o térreo. Shaoran podia ouvi-la tentando controlar a respiração, tentando se acalmar. Kinomoto não olhava para a direção dele. Olhava para frente hora ou outra lançando o olhar impaciente à telinha que indicava o andar em que estavam. Nenhum deles era capaz de quebrar o silêncio. O ar começava há ficar um pouco pesado enquanto caminhavam para a saída do prédio.

Shaoran se controlava para não perguntar nada. Na verdade queria perguntar. Mas ficou com medo de acabar deixando Kinomoto nervosa. E isso ele não queria. Arriscar seu emprego? É... Não podia arriscar seu emprego. Eles estavam atravessando a rua. Indo diretamente para aquele edifício residencial que Shaoran tinha visto de sua janela. Agora que estavam dentro do saguão iluminado do edifício, Shaoran podia observá-la melhor. Era sem dúvida muito bonita... Diferente do que ele imaginara que seria. Mas... Não... Ele tinha que parar de reparar nela. Lembrou-se de Meiling. Ele amava Meiling. Sentiu-se mal em ter reparado tanto em Kinomoto. Aliás, o que essa mulher queria?

Elevador. Cobertura. Ela pegou uma chave na bolsa, abriu a porta e deixou espaço para ele entrar. Jogou a bolsa no sofá e fez um gesto para que ele se sentasse. Ela saiu da sala e desapareceu em uma porta, que ele supôs ser a cozinha.

Li deu uma olhada no apartamento. Era muito bem decorado, limpo e organizado. Ele viu um porta-retrato. Era o único da sala. Nele tinha um homem já com cabelos brancos, e face serena; um outro mais jovem, parecido com o velho; a Kinomoto com seus 18/19 anos, sorrindo, todos em frente de uma casa amarela. Shaoran sentiu algo familiar naquela casa. Como se tivesse visto ela... Porém não conseguia se lembrar... Onde?

Sakura entrou na sala e interrompeu seus pensamentos. Sentou-se próxima ao Li.

- Desculpe... Eu fui mandar preparar algo para nós jantarmos. Espero que não se incomode...

- Tudo bem... Agora... Bem... Por quê? – Shaoran começou a perguntar, mais foi interrompido.

- Eu sei que te devo explicações. Deixe-me falar, por favor não me interrompa. Eu realmente não queria ter de fazer isso... Mas... Bem, primeiramente eu queria pedir desculpas. Pela cena lá na Kinomoto... Acho que já conhecia a Tomoyo de vista. Ela está sempre lá. Geralmente nós não brigamos. – os olhos dela começaram a marejar de novo. – Mas ultimamente tem sido freqüente. Droga! - ela deu um murro no sofá – A Tomoyo não entende! Para ela é difícil entender que eu _preciso_ de liberdade. Ela me sufoca, quer ser minha mãe. Eu sei que eu estou fazendo drama demais - mas ela incomoda. Eu não estou bem o suficiente, para deixar alguém ficar no meu pé toda hora. Eu quero paz... Sossego... Ficar sozinha um tempo... Pensar... É difícil suportar... Só porque você carrega uma empresa nas costas e se empenha pra fazê-la ir pra frente, mesmo que dê mais importância a própria empresa que si mesma, isso não quer dizer que eu quero um marido e mil pessoas ao meu redor pra acabar com a minha solidão, sabe? Que eu não vou ser feliz porque tenho dinheiro, e não uso ele comprando roupas e coisas assim. Eu tenho coisas mais importantes pra pensar do que... Essas besteiras! Eu quero tempo pra pensar em nada. E Tomoyo não me deixa espaço... – depois do discurso ela deu um suspiro. Colocou as mãos no rosto. Suspirou de novo...

Os dois ouviram os passos de uma moça, que trazia duas bandejas. Ela colocou-as na mesa de centro. Kinomoto agradeceu e a moça foi embora. Ela olhou atentamente para os olhos de Shaoran, que por sua vez não sabia e nem tinha muito o que fazer. O que Kinomoto queria, afinal? Contar-lhe os problemas? Ela mesma interrompeu os pensamentos dele.

- Bem... Eu sei que você não tem a ver com isso... Mas... Eu tomei uma decisão. Porque eu preciso que ela me dê privacidade para eu poder... Me concentrar melhor... – algo no tom de voz dela denunciava que ela não estava contando a história inteira. – Eu... Respeito sua decisão seja a resposta "sim" ou "não". Mas queria esclarecer antes que também respeito sua opção sexual e isso vai ser algo só de aparências, está bem? Ah... Sr. Li eu preciso que você case-se comigo.

Li, que já havia começado a comer, parou os hashis no meio do caminho. Ele ficou um longo tempo em silêncio. As palavras dela passavam e repassavam na mente dele em uma velocidade assustadora. Mil pensamentos percorriam a cabeça dele... Casar-se? Por qual motivo? Se concentrar em que? Ela o respeitava... Tanto sua resposta quanto sua opção...

- Peraí! – a vontade de Shaoran foi levantar-se e dizer em um tom mais alto. Mais seu auto-controle permitiu a ele ficar sentado, fechar os olhos e soletrar a última frase. - O que você quer dizer com "sua opção sexual?" ·

- Ah... Você sabe. – ele percebeu que ela ficou constrangida com a pergunta. – O fato de você não gostar de mulheres...

- Quem te disse isso?

- Eu percebi. Bem, você não age como os outros homens... Como se fosse... Mais sensível... – ela escolheu as palavras com o máximo de cuidado possível, para evitar eventuais ofensas.

- Não... Eu não sou _gay_, se é isso que quer dizer. Eu tenho uma... Noiva... – ele lembrou-se de Meiling. Bem, eles não eram noivos. Nem eram namorados para falar a verdade. Sentia-se culpado por isso. Por não poder abrir seu relacionamento com Meiling para todos. Era... Tão difícil... Ele realmente ia se noivar com ela... Mas aconteceu tanta coisa... – Não posso me casar com você!

- Noiva? – Sakura percebeu a incerteza na palavra "noiva". Porque ele não assumia?

- Sim. Noiva. Amo ela mais que a minha própria vida. – O que não significava tanto, já que o seu sentimento por Meiling não superava o por sua mãe. Nem por suas irmãs.

- Está bem... Eu disse que iria respeitar sua resposta. Mas... Só para saber... Esta sua Noiva não está na China, não é? – Li estranhou um pouco a pergunta... Meio fora do contexto? É... Talvez. Já teria ela o visto com Meiling? Não importava. Por que a pergunta?

- Não. Para que quer saber? – perguntou ele desconfiado.

- Bem, se esse fosse o caso você teria tentado trazê-la ou algo do tipo... Não passaria tanto tempo aqui longe dela quietinho... – concluiu ela – Achei que qualquer um aceitaria casar-se comigo. Eu sou rica... Não sou de todo tão feia. Mas fiquei com medo de escolher algum homem mau caráter. Bem, sabe como são as coisas hoje em dia. Por isso estava te observando. Achei que seria uma boa escolha. Desde que eu saí de Tomoeda meu irmão ficou preocupado de eu estar morando sozinha. Achei que ele ficaria mais tranqüilo... Talvez... – falou ela pensativa. Bem... Se o Touya não quisesse assassinar o sujeito ele realmente ficaria mais calmo. Se bem que nas atuais circunstâncias, Sakura sozinha não era o maior problema.

- Tomoeda? – Shaoran se manifestou. Olhou para a foto com a casa amarela no porta-retrato novamente. Tomoeda...

- Sim. A cidade onde eu nasci. Aquela foto, a minha antiga casa. Nela eu, meu pai e meu irmão. Vim para cá com 17/18 anos. Eu e Tomoyo. No começo morávamos sozinhas em um apartamento. Depois cada uma foi tomando seu rumo. Na verdade eu fui tomando meu rumo, porque ela já tinha um rumo pronto desde que nasceu. – ela respirou fundo. É claro que ela não estava contando a história inteira. Tinha jurado não fazer isso. Não em vão.

Shaoran tinha achado uma grande parte em branco no resumo da garota. Como ela conseguira erguer uma empresa daquele porte se antigamente ela morava em uma casinha amarela em Tomoeda e nunca fora casada? Ela era nova demais para ter conseguido tudo isso em uns 10 anos só. Empresas do tamanho da Kinomoto têm no mínimo 30 anos. Mas resolveu não perguntar sobre. Não ainda.

- Eu já morei em Tomoeda. – ele olhou novamente para a foto. – Só que me lembro muito pouco. Eu tinha uns... Quatro anos quando voltei para a China. Eu e minhas outras duas irmãs mais novas... Nós nascemos no Japão.

- Você é Japonês?

- Sou. Você deve saber como são as coisas na China... Mesmo minha família sendo muito influente, não era bom para o clã minha mãe ter o 3º filho lá. E naquela época teve uma pequena confusão na família, problemas banais até, mas minha mãe achou melhor passar um tempo no Japão. No fim ficamos alguns anos por aqui. Mas eu me lembro bem pouco.

- Hum... – eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Até Kinomoto dar um pulo no sofá.

- Ai, desculpa Li! Olha que horas são, e eu to te prendendo aqui! Sua irmã e sua prima devem estar preocupadas com você! – falou rapidamente, agitando as mãos como uma garotinha e depois falando mais calma, e meio constrangida - Ahh, e desculpa por eu ter insinuado...

- Tudo bem... Não é a primeira a fazer isso – lembrou-se dos comentários maldosos da Fenmei e da Meiling. – Não vejo motivo para elas se preocuparem... Acho que já sou bem grandinho.

- Ah claro... Desculpa...

- Não precisa se desculpar tanto Kinomoto. Foi só um mal entendido. – disse ele sorrindo. Um mal entendido que faria questão de esconder de Fenmei. Ela nunca o deixaria esquecer-se disso se soubesse.

- Está bem. Desc... Ok! – balançou a cabeça se corrigindo. Ela realmente não parecia uma chefa tendo essas atitudes – E você pode parar de me chamar de Kinomoto. Meu nome é Sakura, prazer. – ela estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-lo. Como se nunca tivessem se visto na vida. A verdade era que eles realmente haviam se visto poucas vezes.

- O meu é Shaoran, o prazer é todo meu. – ele apertou a mão dela.

Eles ficaram um tempo em silêncio, com as mãos dadas. Analisando um ao outro.

- Já fez amigos aqui em Tókio? – Sakura quebrou o silêncio.

- Não... Por quê?

- Quero ser sua amiga. Olhe, podemos combinar alguma coisa. Um jantar. Ótimo. Você chama sua irmã e sua prima, e eu chamo alguns amigos meus também. É bom você ter uma vida social, sabe? – ela parecia realmente animada com a idéia. Ela não fazia amigos novos desde que começara a trabalhar. Era realmente uma boa oportunidade. E ela gostara de Shaoran. Parecia ser uma ótima companhia. Sem contar que ela devia mesmo algo a ele pela cena daquela noite.

- Claro. Podemos combinar. Só preciso de um pouco de antecedência. Meiling costuma sair muito, eu gostaria que ela fosse conosco. – Li respondeu gentilmente. Depois olhando no relógio. – Realmente agora eu preciso ir. Obrigado pelo jantar. Estava ótimo.

- De nada! Teve sorte, porque eu não estava em estado de fazer a comida. Se não, não diria isso! – comentou enquanto se levantava para levar Li até a porta.

- Ah, eu diria sim. Sou bem educado, acabaria mentindo. – preferiu não discordar. Ela parecia meio esquecida e meio desastrada quando não fazia a pose de dona da Kinomoto. Devia ser um desastre na cozinha.

Shaoran chegou em casa era quase 11 horas. Contou parte da história a Fenmei (_não se esqueceu de ocultar a parte em que Sakura insinuou que ele era gay_) que ficou animada com a idéia de um jantar com a nova amiga de Shaoran. Faria o irmão sair um pouco de casa, e isso era bom. E também por ela ser de Tomoeda. Fenmei se lembrava da cidadezinha melhor do que Shaoran, por ter vivido lá por mais tempo. Lembrava-se de alguns amiguinhos e algumas pessoas, e gostaria de perguntar sobre mais algumas coisas.

Como Meiling estava na faculdade e voltava muito tarde, Li foi dormir sabendo que só falaria com ela no dia seguinte. Antes de dormir ficou pensando em alguns pontos de sua vida. Ele estava se distanciando de Meiling. Se sentia culpado. Ele tinha que concertar isso. E concertaria... Assim que pudesse. Adormeceu e teve outro sonho estranho. Mais esse, apesar de falar coisas muito mais sérias do que no que falava de casamentos, ele não conseguiu se lembrar no dia seguinte. E deixou de lado. Assim como deixou de lado parte da disposição pra tentar convencer Meiling a parar mais em casa. O "Assim que pudesse" ficou para trás.

--------------------------------

. Mil desculpas, sim?

Olha só, não foi culpa minha todo esse atraso .

Ta, foi sim.

E ta horrível isso tudo, eu sei u.u

Mais eu pelo menos consegui escrever o que eu queria para esse cap.

Ficou muito chato esse cap?

Já repararam que eu revisei o meu 1º cap? *-* _[eu revisei -_- ISUHUSDHIDUHS *mala ao cubo*]_

_Okok.. ._

Não tenho muito pra dizer aqui hj .

Então qualquer coisa e pergunta é só add: lalye_the_horrible (é meu msn ^^ então o resto vc já sabe :D)

Deixem Reviewsss *-----------------------------------------------*

--

PS: _Miiin_ *-* Brigada por tuuudo *-* Pela paciência e pelas revisões e por tuuudo *-* Te amo fror :*

_Cantinho da Miin 3º Cap. – Noffa, que coisa linda. Eu particularmente amei o cap. Lalye *-* Revisar essa fic ta cada dia mais divertido \o\. Keep writin' girl :D_


End file.
